What's More Important
by blackfireandredroses
Summary: Harry and his Quidditch team have been training hard and finally have made it to the World Cup finals game. As happy as Harry is for it, he can't help but feel torn because the game falls on the same date as his anniversary. And he had a big surprise planned for his pretty blonde lover.


**Yay! I finally wrote another fic! Been working through writer's block a bit… Anywho, have some cute and hot Drarry~**

**I don't own them, or else this would be canon**

Harry has been more than ecstatic over the last few weeks. His professional Quidditch team had been working their tails off all season to reach the World Cup Champions, and after their landslide victory in their last game a few weeks ago, their place in the Championship game was officially set in stone against the Bulgarians. He had actually seen Krum after their last game and the Bulgarian had congratulated him, saying he was excited to finally be able to officially play against the Harry Potter. The two had a strange connection through their jobs, not necessarily friends, but they didn't hate each other or anything.

The team had just finished practice and were in the showers to clean up and change before having a team meeting to close it up and then go home. Harry had taken his time in the shower, letting the hot water sooth the sore muscles. He had been elated a lot lately. His team was close to winning the biggest Quidditch game in the wizarding world, his best friends were planning their wedding in September, and he and his lover were doing better than ever. Why wouldn't he be happy?

He went to sit on the benches in the locker room as everyone finished showering and changing to listen to the captain's announcement. He had been offered the position of captain, but he would rather be just a player than worry about the technical stuff. He sat off to the side so he could leave as soon as the meeting was over. He wanted to get home early.

"Alright, guys," the captain called their attention. "This is going to be a short meeting. I just want to tell you the date of the big game, and go over the training schedule real quick. Obviously, we're going to have more practices between now and the game to perfect all our tactics." Half of the team groaned playfully and the other half, including Harry, laughed.

The captain shot them a slightly amused look. "Anyway. Practices will be four times a week. Monday thru Thursday for at least six hours a day. Not including holidays since I know how you lot can get about that." He got more laughs as he passed out the schedule to the team. "As for the date of the game, it will be on August 27th."

Harry's brain screeched to a halt. August 27th? It had to be then of all days. He had hoped it'd be earlier in the month. Not only was Ron and Hermione's wedding the first of September, August 27th was an important date to him. Especially this year.

It was his four year anniversary.

-;- -;-

Harry opened the door to their shared flat and sighed to himself. "I'm home."

"Someone sounds tired." The raven haired male couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as his boyfriend of four years walked into the hall from the kitchen where Harry knew he had been making dinner.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the thin waist, burying his face against the soft, platinum blonde hair. He sighed softly again.

"Harry?" Draco questioned. The seeker was usually fairly clingy, but not usually this much unless something was bothering him. He knew the other had been working hard at practices and games, and he worried that the other may be over doing it.

"I'm alright," he said, pulling back a little but keeping his hands on the other's hips. "Interesting day."

"Oh?" The other arched a fine brow at his unruly lover. "How so?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later. I can smell dinner from here and I am starving." He gave him a crooked smile. He took Draco's hand and walked into the kitchen to eat with him. The blonde reluctantly followed him, letting the topic drop for now to enjoy a nice dinner with his boyfriend.

He didn't bring it up again until they were settled on the couch to watch something on the muggle TV thing that Harry liked. Not that Draco complained since he had come to like some of the shows as well, but he still found it strange.

He sat back against the couch with Harry lying with his head in the blonde's lap. The Quidditch player looked ready to fall asleep as Draco ran his fingers through the crazy mass of black hair. Draco smiled a little at him as he watched him relax completely.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What didn't you tell me when you got home?" He was curious about what was on the other's mind.

Harry sighed and turned his head to look up at him, opening his eyes that he had closed not too long before. "We found out the date of the World Cup game," he told him.

"If that's what's bothering you, than it must be because it's interfering with something."

Harry smiled a little at how quick his lover caught on to the problem. "It does," he said. He looked up at the blonde. "The game is on the twenty seventh of August." He frowned.

"…..Oh."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. He brought a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up to his head.

Draco looked at him and ran his hand through Harry's hair again. "Is that all that's bothering you?" he asked softly.

Harry blinked up at him, his green eyes looking a lot darker without the glasses to distort the color. "Why wouldn't it bother me?"

Draco chuckled softly. "Harry, I don't mind celebrating our anniversary on a different day. You don't get many chances to play the World Cup, and I know how much it means to you."

Harry sat up and turned to face him again, "But….it's our four year," he said. "I had everything planned, too." He pouted. He had thought of everything this year, and he had a speech planned as well that only made sense to make on their anniversary.

Draco scooted closer and kissed him lightly. "I'm just saying, I don't want you to have to worry about both the game and us. You're working so hard as it is."

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. He sighed, again, and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'll have to rethink everything….."

Draco laughed softly. "Anything you do will be great, Harry. You know I'll be at the game for you, and maybe we could do something after if you're up for it."

Harry looked at him and smiled. He held him close and kissed him firmly. "You're bloody amazing, you know that."

"Of course I am," the Slytherin prince grinned.

Harry laughed. "You could at least pretend to be humble about it," he commented, moving to pin the other on his back on the couch.

Draco hummed, as if thinking about it, than shook his head. "No, I don't think I could."

It just made Harry laugh more.

-;- -;-

Harry had been more than a little frazzled as August came up faster than he thought. Since he wouldn't let Draco in on any of his plans or thoughts, the blonde asked Granger-turned-Weasley if she could give him a hand. Draco and Ron still got at each other on occasions, but he and Hermione had actually gotten along quite well once they actually tried.

All the Weasleys seemed at least accepting which was a huge load off of Harry's mind. He wanted his adopted family to approve of his partner. Even if he could be a real snit at times.

Harry would meet up with Hermione a couple times a week for lunch to figure out what he should do with both the World Cup and their anniversary. Draco insisted that he focus on winning their game, but Harry wasn't putting him on the back burner for anything. He was going to surprise his snake prince for once in their relationship with something impressive.

The week of came up faster than anyone on his team realized. They all had reservations at a hotel near the stadium so they could be up bright and early the next morning to get ready. Draco took a few days off from his business to join Harry in the hotel and keep his lover from stressing out too much about the game. Since Harry had to be up early, they didn't do anything but cuddle and talk, and Draco gave in and rubbed the brunette's shoulders to help him relax a little.

Harry was gone by the time Draco woke the next morning, but that was expected. Draco met up with the Weasleys and their other friends when it was time to watch the game. They all had box seats to be able to watch everything.

And the blonde could not take his eyes off his Seeker.

-;- -;-

Harry pushed Draco against the door once it had slammed closed behind them, kissing him hard enough that their teeth clashed but neither of them cared. After the game, it had been nearly impossible to get away from the crowd. People wanting autographs, the team getting drunk on celebratory drinks and everyone just wanting to party the rest of the night away.

The couple just wanted to be alone to get their hands on each other. Harry pushed the blonde's jumper and shirt up over his head and ran his hands over the pale skin of his chest and still well-toned abs. He loved how Draco moaned as he flicked the pink nubs he passed.

Draco was just as pushy in getting the other's clothes off so he could feel the hot body under them. He groaned softly as he let his hands explore. The taller of the two pressed their hips together firmly, tugging on the Slytherin's pants and trying to get them off without moving apart.

They had to pull back for breath and Draco pushed Harry back until he fell back on the bed. Draco pulled his pants off as Harry copied the movement. By the time Draco moved to straddle the brunette, they were both completely naked and met with the delicious friction of skin on skin, making them both moan.

Harry ran his hands over the other's skin as Draco moved his lips down his neck to his chest. He played with the sensitive nubs a little before moving down to the real fun part. Harry threw his head back with a heated groan as Draco took him in deep in one movement. He tangled his fingers in the blonde hair as Draco's head moved over him. Draco certainly knew how to use that tongue of his.

It felt like too soon when Harry felt the heat building. He pulled his lover up and caught his lips in another hot kiss as he rolled them over. He settled between pale thighs as he fumbled for the lube he had in his bag by the bed. Draco nipped him impatiently when it took longer than a few seconds, but he finally got it out and opened.

This was more frenzied than most of their love making, being fueled by what was left of adrenaline from the game and the sheer ecstasy that was between them. The prep didn't take long at all.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and dug his nails into his back as the athlete pressed his length completely into him. They both panted hard against each other's neck as they took a moment to adjust and regain whatever composure was left. Harry didn't want it to end too soon.

He gripped pale hips as he started to move in and out of him. He pulled back a little to be able to watch Draco's face. A blush had formed across his cheeks and down his neck, even all the way up to his ears. Harry found it adorable and he loved that he was the one to make the ice prince show such a heated expression. He kissed him again as their pace built up.

Both were glad that Draco had remembered to put up a silencing spell as he could get a bit loud during sex. Harry loved it, but he didn't want anyone else hearing it. He knew his lover's body so well that it was easy to hit his pleasure spot dead on with each inward thrust. He almost had his blonde screaming in a matter of minutes.

His eyes drifted down from the flushed face, going down the slightly heaving chest from the heavy pants, to the reddened head of the hard member, set against a nest of soft blonde curls. He moved a hand from his hip to wrap around the hot length and he started stroking it to the same pace his hips were moving.

"Harry~" the blonde moaned, tilting his head back against the pillows and arching his body up into the other's

"Draco," Harry sighed softly. He leaned over him a little more to be able to get deeper into his body.

"I… can't…." Draco gasped out. The other was so close. With the heat, Harry's hand on his length, his cock in his arse, it was building up too fast.

Harry didn't stop his ministrations until he had the blonde writhing and screaming under him, coming undone with spastic twitches of his hips and muscles. Him clenching down caused Harry to lose it not long after, filling his lover with each thrust as they rid it out. He slumped over the blonde once the high had passed and left them both tired and sated.

Draco pet the other's hair lightly, slowly catching his breath. He kissed his head. "You did great out there, love."

Harry smiled against his neck and kissed the skin. "I love you, Draco."

"Love you too, Harry."

They fell asleep curled up against each other, Harry's MVP and winner's medal laying on the ground with his jersey.

**I was sort of tempted to leave it there, but I wonder if people would be mad if I didn't continue with Harry's anniversary plans….. Let me know?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it~**


End file.
